Porque Harry y no las princesas
by AgusSL-Potterista
Summary: Bueno, he aqui mi opinion sobre porque es mejor que la gente lea Harry y no princesas, la proxima parte va para una de repusculo, perdon si ofendooo!
1. Chapter 1

_**Porque Harry, y no las princesas:**_

___Solo dos razones para hacer esto: Mi hermana, quien más de una vez me dijo "Pero si Harry Potter ya terminó…" y Juana, la hermana de mi primera amiga Potterista Milagros (Como le digo yo, Ginny), con quien sé que voy a poder hablar de Harry hasta después de la muerte._

_ Bien, como dice el nombre, es una duda que le quedo a mi amiga Ginevra, esta pregunta es fácil de resumir. La verdad, hay muchas razones, yo encontre 7, como las siguientes:_

_ 1) Porque, como dijo Ron, Cenicienta suena como una enfermedad._

_ 2) Porque cuando la juventud Potterista piensa en Brujas, no piensa en la vieja de Blanca Nieves, piensa en Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Bellatrix, Minerva M., etc. Y la verdad, las brujas de Harry son las mejores._

_3) Porque muchas otras chicas preferirían que Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, Dean, Sirius u otro las levantase con un beso, y no el príncipe azul._

_4) Porque las parejas de Harry se enamoran de mejores maneras que en los cuentos de princesas, se enamoran, peleando o celándose. _

_5) Porque los gigantes son mejores cuando son buenos._

_6) Porque si uno lo piensa bien, volar con Buckbeak se debe sentir mejor que hacerlo con alfombra_

_ Y PRINCIPALMENTE:_

_7) PORQUE LOS CUENTOS DE PRINCESAS, SOLO TE HACEN CREER QUE TODO SIEMPRE VA A SALIR BIEN, Y QUE TODO ES FELICIDAD, PERO ESO NO NOS SIRVE, EN CAMBIO, HARRY NOS ENSEÑA QUE LA FAMILIA, Y LOS AMIGOS SON LO MEJOR, Y QUE HAY QUE LUCHAR POR EL BIEN DE ELLOS Y DEL MUNDO ENTERO, AUNQUE ESO INVOLUCRE SACRIFICARSE A UNO MISMO._

_ Gracias por leer esto, está hecho con sentimientos del corazón, a uno nunca le van a salir bien las cosas como dicen las princesas, cuando uno busca lo mejor, tiene que luchar, y además, la familia y los amigos son lo que mas importan; gracias nuevamente! Un beso, comenten si están o no de acuerdo,_

_ Agus._

_ P.D.: Maldicion,tengo que llenar espacio o si no no me deja publicar nada. Asi que voy a llenar el espacion con frases:_

_ - ¡Harry te venció!- Ron_

_ - ¡Ron siempre lo arruinas todo!- Hermione_

_ - Yo mate a Sirius Black- Bellatrix_

_ - Somos identicos- Frd y George_

_ - Ninguno de los dos podra vivir, mientras el otro siga con vida- Profecía, Harry y Dumbledore_

_ - DEBO MATARLO- Draco._

_ Bien, problema resuelto jeje ahora si, adioos_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ahora vamos con la comparación de la segunda de Crepusculo...**_

**Capítulos**

Cap. Único

**Ahora vamos con la comparación de la segunda de Crepusculo...**

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
><span>Comenta este capítulo<span>

Holis a todoooooos! He vueltooo! Se me ocurrio hacer una segunda parte comparando con la segunda peli de Crepusculo! Ojala gusteee:

Bueno, bueno, bueno; la cosa va así: Mis amigas Gin (de la otra historia) y Maka, me hicieron ver la segunda de Crepúsculo, y pensé "Una película más..." y me aburrí, así que, aquí están las comparaciones:

1- Haber, digo yo, ¿No pudo ocurrirse un nombre más ORIGINAL? Es decir, todos se llaman como partes del día, y eso, tras que no nos dice nada, NO LO ENTIENDO! Si hay algo que los que no conocen quieren, es que el titulo les diga mínimamente algo.

2- Es rematadamente obvio, que el mejor "Hombre-Perro" es Sirius Black chicas... Admito que Jacob es SUPER LINDO, pero... Sirius es mejor :D

3- Robert siempre va a ser Cedric Diggory chicas, aunque solo haya aparecido en esa peli, cumplió un papel muy importante, y no cambio mucho físicamente, COMO ESPERA QUE AHORA LO VEAMOS COMO UN VAMPIRO ENAMORADO CUANDO PRIMERO FUE UN HUFFLEPUFF QUE SE AGUANTO SALIR CON CHO?

4- Amor, amor, amor... ¿Por qué siempre hay que chaparse Dios? Las "guerras" podrían tener más protagonismo, o complicar AUN MAS las cosas, sino aburre.

5- ¿Por qué Bella se quedo con Edward cuando Jacob es: Musculoso, atractivo, atletico, etc.? Acaso es tonta? Hasta Lavender se daría cuenta de esa GRAN diferencia.

6- Es mejor tener una varita magica, y hacer cualquier hechizo, que nacer solo con UN poder como los vampiros.

7- ¿Por qué Dakota F. (no recuerdo el nombre del personaje XD) lanza "Crucios" con la mirada? Si, admito que eso esta totalmente genial, pero... Es casi lo mismo...

8- Haber, digo yo, los vampiros son más pálido que el papel, y los hombres-Lobo/perro tienen piel más oscura... Me es medio fea esa comparación física...

Bueno, me quede sin comparaciones... Yo sinceramente nunca tuve nada contra esa saga, pero cuando terminó la peli no pude evitar empezar a pensar cosas como estas. En la septima me acorde porque cuando Mili me explicaba, decía: "Es como lanzar crucios con la mirada Agus" y yo quede... O_O WTF? Es lo mismo? Y bueno, perdón si ofendo a alguien, es que me pidieron otro, y si llego a ver Hugo Cabret, cosa que es muy probable... SUVO OTRO, así que crucemos los dedos para que pueda ir al cine eh? :) ;) El capi esta dedicado a todas las que comentaron o a los que leyeron la historia, y sobre todo a LilyPotterW que quería que actualice, ojala esto sea de tu agrado amiga! Un beso a todas, cuídense, estudien (aunque yo de eso mejor no hablo XD), coman rico :), y que la pasen lindo como yo, este es mi último día de libertad, mañana empiezo las clases, deséenme suerteeee!

AgusSL-Potterista


End file.
